


The First Date

by liferuinedbyrenner



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romance, first date awkward ess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liferuinedbyrenner/pseuds/liferuinedbyrenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace's brother Richard her best friend Tonya set her up on a blind date. Not realising how it will change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of the Fallen a From Grace series but I decided to write it as a stand alone instead.

Grace shook her head. Not being able to decide on what to wear. Being as this was a blind date deciding what to wear had been more frustrating a task as usual. If she knew the guy she might have been able to judge what he would like to see her in. So it was either a summer dress or jeans. The nights in Modesto had been warm lately. It had been lovely, walking back from the the restaurant after closing. Grace had one favourite dress in particular. It was yellow with white flowers on it and fitted her curves perfectly. Since breaking up with her ex she had been ever more conscious of the way she looked. Scott telling her that no one would ever want her! Her friend Tonya had wanted to prove her and Scott wrong and had set up this blind date, along with Grace's brother, Richard.

Grace held the dress in her hand, showing it to Tonya, hoping that it would have her seal of approval. "What do you think of this?" she asked.

"It's pretty. I've always liked you in that," Tonya added. 

"But do you think this mystery man will like it?" Grace asked, taking it off the hanger and laying it on her bed. She saw Tonya smile across the room. Still not being able to tell if this was going to turn out fun or be a total disaster. 

"I'm sure he will,"

Grace let out a sigh of frustration. "Your not going to tell me anything, are you?"

"Just don't worry about it, so much. After that scum bag this is going to feel like a vacation," 

"Come on, tell me something. How about a name?" Grace asked, wondering that she might be able to guess who he was from the smallest of clues. Tonya had told her before that the date had been arranged through a friend of a friend of one of this guys relatives. She slipped on her dress over her body.

Tonya sighed in frustration. "Okay okay. I'm not going to tell you his name. But, he's from Modesto. He's funny, talented, likes music, singing."

Grace slumped down on her bed, her friend describing half the men she had ever been out with. And kind of resembled her brother, which was strange. Surely she wouldn't put her through that torture again of setting her up with something from high school. 

"That's not helping," she said, seeing her friend grin back at her. 

"I'm sorry. But trust me, okay. Your going to have a good time. Besides me and Ricky will be there."

Grace sighed as she pulled on her boots. "I'm putting my life in your hands here. You better know what your doing."

Tonya stood up. "We should get going soon. Said we'd meet him at the bar at 7." She said.

Her friend nodded, zipping up the zippers on her boots. Grace looked at her. They'd been friends since they were 4 years old and Tonya was engaged to her brother. They had shared everything growing up. And Tonya had been there for her when Scott left and all through their relationship. Mostly downs than ups. Then Grace had given her the best gift, saying yes when she wanted to date Richard. They had also shared a passion for food. Tonya had been the desert queen and was Grace's head pastry chef in the restaurant and loved her job and their little family. She would never do anything to hurt her.

"I'll be ready," Grace said, watching her friend head out in to her apartment. She sat on the edge of her bed, looking at herself in the mirror across the room, wondering what she was doing. Was she even ready to date again? Scott had only been gone a few months but had left a lasting doubt in her mind that whoever she dated or tried to date wouldn't want her. That she would be on her own forever. 

Grace stood up, moving towards the mirror, patting down her dress. Wondering if it was respectable enough for a first date. She didn't to scare the poor guy away by baring flesh and showing her legs. Deciding to change Into her jeans and a white blouse. Still looking nice. She of course kept on her boots. 

"Come on Grace were going to be late," her brother shouted from the other room. She could feel her hands begin to shake. Nervous as hell that another rejection was on the cards. That this guy was going to be another loser like her ex. It was going to be an interesting night.

The bar which they had chosen for the blind, double date was close to the restaurant and been a place of fun and friendship Grace's extended family. And it was where her brothers band played every week. Tonya made her sit at a table near the bar and not too far from the stage. So she could keep an eye on her, just Incase there was a problem. But Tonya didn't foresee a problem with this guy. Her friend was going to be beyond surprised. 

Grace sat at the table, nervously playing with the tablecloth. The pattern being something similar to the ones they used in the restaurant and wondered who their supplier was. She looked around seeing her brother and his band beginning to set up. Tonya was helping them but kept turning her head every time the door opened and the bell above it rattled. Grace hadn't been this nervous in a long time. Not even when she cooked her first meal for her parents after she graduated college. And not even when she opened the restaurant! This was a big deal for her. Letting those she cared about set her up on a blind date. Grace knew deep down that they wouldn't let it be with some creep. 

The bell above the door began to ring and Tonya looked back towards it, smiling to herself as Grace's date entered the bar. Grace was too busy on her cell to acknowledge that someone had come in. Needing to finish an email to her suppliers about tomorrow's delivery of wild salmon. 

"Grace?" a voice asked.

She sensed someone standing next to the table and her eyes looked up seeing a tall man looking down at her. Grace blinked several times, placing her cell back down On the table. Grace stood up, looking at the guy properly. He looked familiar, but couldn't quite place him, wearing jeans, grey top and a leather jacket. "Grace," he asked again.

Nodding, she reached out her hand, smiling at him. "Jeremy," he said. She blinked several times, finally recognising him. 

"I knew I recognised you from somewhere!" Grace said, grabbing hold of his hand and shaking it. "Modesto's golden boy!" she added, quickly regretting it as she saw the embarrassed look on his face. "Forget I said that. I babble when I'm nervous."

Jeremy smiled at her, trying to put her at ease. "It's okay. I hope I'm not making you nervous," he asked.

Grace shook her head. "No. I'm always nervous on dates. Even if it has been a long time since my last one. I mean it's... Oh god. There I go again."

Tonya looked at the two of then across the room, smiling at Grace as she was her awkward, shy self again. But she knew her friend wasn't always shy. Only around new people, especially men. Her relationship with Scott had taken a lot out of her. All the confidence she had built up was now gone. But Tonya knew that with a little help her friend could be herself again. 

"It's fine, honestly," Jeremy said. "Shall we sit,"

Grace nodded, watching in surprise as Jeremy pulled out the chair for her. Thanking him as he pushed it in. He moved around the side of the table and sat in front of her. Grace looked at her phone as the email notification beeped. Instinctively she picked it up, looking at it. Then she stopped, looking back up at Jeremy. Who wasn't too impressed.

"I'm sorry. It's my fish supplier. Having some wild salmon delivered and it needs to be chilled properly or...," Grace heard herself drowning on, now realising why Scott had looked elsewhere. 

"Richard told me that you were a chef. Do you manage the restaurant," he asked. 

Grace's smile widened and shook her head. "No. I own it. About four years now." she said. 

Jeremy leaned back in his chair, seeing her finally relax. He didn't want to talk about himself. Doing that practically everyday. He wanted to know Grace, get to know her. She seemed pretty easy to get on with. And having her talk about herself would make her relax more. "It must keep you pretty busy." he asked.

Grace looked at her cell one more time them switched it off, placing it in her jacket pocket. "It does. But being as I'm the boss I can have a sneaky day off now and again," she answered with a laugh. "Just don't tell anyone," 

She looked at him across the table. The way he smiled at her made her feel relaxed. Grace hated first dates and this had been the first date to end all first dates! Her brain still couldn't believe that me was sitting in front of her. That he was interested in being on a date with her. Of course she knew who he was. Everyone in Modesto knew who Jeremy Renner was. One of a few celebrity sons. Now they were on a date! 

He leaned across the table. "I promise," he said. Jeremy's eyes travelled around the bar, gesturing towards the bartender. "Can I get a beer please?" He asked, the turned to Grace. "What can I get you?" Jeremy asked her.

Grace smiled. "Beer sounds good to me," she said. 

"Make that two,"

There's was an awkward silence between when they ordered and when the waitress brought the beer to the table. She placed them down on the table, turning to Jeremy and giving him a wink and a smile. Grace watched, not knowing how to react. Knowing that he probably had girls flirt with him all the time. But Grace had seen this girl work her magic before on most men of the bar. Wearing that short leather skirt, knee high boots and and cropped top. Making Grace feel less than perfect. Glad now she didn't wear her dress, not wanting to be compared to this waitress. Her confidence had been shot enough without having this slapped in her face. Grace smiled, trying to brush off the waitresses flirting, cracking open the bottle and taking a long gulp for her nerves. 

Jeremy picked up his beer, taking Grace's lead. "Did you always want to be a chef?" He asked, taking a sip. 

She nodded. "I did. My grandma was an amazing cook. I used to sit on a stool and watch her and she taught me some things. Me and Tonya would go over to her house on weekend sand she'd teach us one new thing every week. Tonya was better at deserts at me," Grace said, looking over Jeremy's shoulder as she watched Tonya and her brother setting up on the stage behind them. 

"The two of you have known each other a long time?" Jeremy asked, taking a sip of his beer. 

Grace nodded, smiling as she looked back at her friend. "Since we were 4 years old," she said. Then something struck her. "That's why I don't understand how you know her and my brother. I know all of their friends." 

She looked up at him from across the table, wondering what the connection between the three of them had been. 

Jeremy smiled back at her, taking a quick swig of his beer before answering. "You know your brother and his band play here? Well when I'm I'm town, sometimes I sit in," he said.

Now she understood. She reached over the table, grabbing a handful of nuts that had been placed between them. Grimacing slightly as they had gone off a little. More polite than spitting them out, so she swallowed hard. Taking a swig of her beer to make sure that they went down. Grace let out a cough as one stubborn nut stuck in her throat. "So," she said, clearing her throat. "Do you come back to town often?" She asked.

Jeremy nodded, looking at her across the table. "As much as I can. Most of my family still live here. So this is always home,"

Grace face him a little smile. Liking the fact that he loved his family enough to travel for five hours from LA to see them. Most people wouldn't spend so much time getting to their families. That's where they were alike. Grace loved her family.

She looked again at the nuts, her stomach grumbling. The bar didn't have the finest cuisine they offered at the restaurant but it didn't mean she couldn't appreciate a good cheese burger. 

Jeremy heard her stomach across the table and smiled. "Do you wanna order?" Grace let out a long sigh of relief.

"Yes. I'm starving," she said. 

All day Grace had been too nervous to even eat or drink anything. Now her nerves were subsiding a little her appetite had returned. Just hoping that she didn't throw up any time over the course of the date. She reached over and grabbed the menu off the table, looking at it eagerly and hungrily. "I think I'm going to have the cheese burger and fries." She watched as Jeremy looked it over.

"I think I'll have the same. Been ages since I had one from here. Best burgers in town," he said. 

Grace nodded in agreement. Whenever she got the time to see her brother sing, the burgers were the top of her to eat list. Then the chocolate fudge sundae. But maybe for tonight she would refrain from eating anything too sweet. Already feeling a little embarrassed by her body. Putting on a weight since Scott had dumped her. She was a normal sized woman, curves in places a woman should have curves and not some stick thin super model. Maybe the sort of women Jeremy would normally go for. At least she knew she didn't have a chance with him. But it would just be nice getting to know someone as a friend for once and not something as a romantic interest. 

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you somewhere a bit more classy. Rick said that this would be better as a first date," Jeremy said. 

"It's fine, honestly. Besides it makes a nice change and I haven't had a cheese burger for ages either," she said, smiling. 

"Two burgers it is then," Jeremy said as he stood up and walked the short distance across the room to stand at the bar.

Grace let her eyes wonder for a moment, watching him as he placed their order. Not being able to stare at him. Unable to comprehend on why he had stayed. Someone as hot as he would have been in better company than with a no body from Modesto like her! 

There Grace sat again with Scott's voice in her head. Telling her how worthless she was and no man would want her. She studied Jeremy from behind, her eyes focusing on the way his hair caressed the back of his neck as though it was hugging him from behind. He was casual in his manner, dressing in jeans and a white shirt. Some women would be out off, expecting him to dress up for a first date. But this was a different kind of date. Her brother and Tonya being close by Incase of some kind of mental breakdown on her part. But there had been none. Apart from almost choking on a but. Believing she had hidden it well. Grace's face blushed as she caught a glimpse of his ass. She didn't mean too, her eyes were just travelling that way down. 

Grace looked away quickly as Jeremy turned back, catching her eye and making her blush again. "Won't be long," he said. "Do you want another drink?"

She shook her head. "No I'm okay for now," replying as he went to sit down in front of her. 

Jeremy turned his head around, looking back towards the stage, seeing Tonya and the band finishing setting up and walking over to them. Grace looked alarmed. Had Jeremy given her brother the dreaded signal? The one that was going to end their date and not her choking on peanuts and she had tonight a few moments ago. 

Grace looked up, peering over Jeremy's shoulder. Tonya was smiling at her, which was curious to say the least. 

"You guys having a good time?" she asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down. 

Grace smiled, unable to look at Jeremy who was standing talking to her brother. Tonya pulled in her chair, moving closer to her friend. 

"So how's it going?" 

Finally Grace got the courage to look up. Jeremy was talking to Richard and smiling, patting his back. 

"Good, I think," she said. "Was a little weird at first. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"And have you back out. I just wanted to see your face. Come on Hun, you've gotta admit he's pretty hot!" Tonya said, wondering if she would incur the wrath of her fiancées sister.

Grace looked back across the table. "Okay yes, he is,"

"He's also funny, charming, fun to be around," Tonya added. "Perfect for you." 

Her friend let out a sigh. "I don't understand why he's here though. He could have any woman he wants. Did you tell him about me before hand."

Tonya shot her a scathing look. Hating it when she put herself down. Wanting to thump that scumbag Scott in the jaw for making her amazing friend doubt herself.

"Of course we did Hun. He was eager to meet you."

"Me?"

Tonya pulled Grace's chair even closer, shaking her head.

"When are you going to stop letting that loser Scott into your head? He never deserved you. And you deserved so much more than that creep. You know I never liked him," Tonya followed her friends gaze up at Jeremy, seeing her smile. "You deserve a little fun," 

They both pulled back as the guys turned and sat down to join them, Jeremy continuing to smile. Tonya looked at her fiancée, giving him that look. "We should let you guys get on with your date." She said, standing up. "Richard and the guys are gonna start soon." 

Grace's eyes wandered across the room, seeing the waitress bringing over their food. "Why don't you both join us when you finish eating," Richard said. "Maybe I can get Jeremy to sing for us!"

Jeremy shook his head, smiling, feeling slightly embarrassed by Richards request. "I don't know. Maybe." he said. 

"I don't mind, if you want too!" Grace said, looking up at him. "You should!" 

Jeremy smiled at her. "Maybe I'll sing for you," 

Grace blushed again at the thought of him singing for her. Tonya watched as the two of them flirted a little, exchanging eye contact across the table. Pleased with herself that this was going to be a perfect match. Unless Grace let her insecurities get the better of her. 

"We'll see you two later," she said, walking back towards the stage, giggling in Richards ear. 

Grace watched her brother smile back at her nodding. Since they were kids he had been fiercely protective of his sister. When he'd found out about Scott cheating on her, Richard had tracked him down and knocked him out. Saying that if he ever went near Grace again he'd have to have plastic surgery to re arrange his face. 

As they ate their dinner, Grace told Jeremy about her plans for a new restaurant in LA. Having being thinking about it for a year. There was still a lot of to sort out but it was looking positive. Grace watched him, seeing him keep touching his legs. Thinking it was some kind of nervous tick. Having something similar herself, touching her neck and brushing her hair behind her ear. 

Jeremy told him about the movie he was just about to start filming. That he'd be travelling to Boston for a few months. Being excited about this project. When he'd told Grace about the rest of the cast, she couldn't help but smile. It sounded an amazing film. 

Grace didn't understand why she had been so nervous. Maybe if her date had turned out to be just the guy next door and not someone she had read about in the newspapers and magazines. Not that she read those gossip rags. Jeremy seemed to be a little shy. Which was only to be expected, Grace was nervous too. 

Jeremy watched her as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "You do that a lot, you know," he said, swigging the last of his beer after finishing his meal. Jeremy leaned in, finding himself brushing his own hand against his thigh. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a nervous tell," Grace replied, the smile across her face widening. She sat back in her chair, hearing her brothers band begin to play. 

"Do you want to join them?" Grace asked. 

Jeremy looked at her, wondering why she was so eager to get rid of him so quickly.

"I don't mind just one!" She added. 

Jeremy looked behind him and then at Grace. "Are you sure!"

Grace nodded again, smiling. "Besides Tonya told me you have an amazing voice!" 

That was one of the things Tonya had told her about him! Having agreed everything she had told her, smart, funny, charming and not forgetting hot. Someone Grace thought was way too good for her! Out so out of her league. Scott hadn't been bad looking and he knew if. Flirting with every women around apart from his then girlfriend. 

Jeremy stood out, reaching out his had to Grace. "One song, in return for one dance," he asked. 

Grace nodded, getting up from her chair and letting Jeremy hold her hand in return! She smiled as she felt his hand slip into hers. His strong fingers wrapped around her hand. 

He lead her out closer to the stage, letting her sit down to where Tonya had positioned herself. Sitting a few feet away from the band. Richard grabbed his arm, pulling him up into the stage. 

Tonya turned and smiled at her friend. The same smile she used to give her when they were in high school. "So," she said. "How's it going?"

Grace looked up at the stage before answering. "Really well. I didn't expect it to, especially when I saw who he was. He told me that he's going to Boston soon to start work on a new movie. Guess a second date is out of the question now." She said as she turned back to look at her friend. Both of them then watching as they band began tuning their instruments, Jeremy gripping the mic stand in his hands.

"Well you'll just have to make sure this date counts," Tonya winked at Grace. 

"Ton, this is our first date." Grace said, playfully punching her friend. 

"Come on Grace. You've gotta admit he's hot! And it's been a long time since.." Tonya suggested to her friend that her sex life had been non existent of late. And Grace knew full well that since Scott had left her that her needs were more evident. Especially in the kitchen of the restaurant and in Tonya's domain, the pastries! 

"Look, this is nice but..!"

"What? Don't you fancy him? He's gorgeous!" Tonya said.

Grace held in a breath, letting it out slowly. "He is. It's just who was on our date? The Hollywood film star or the guy from Modesto?" 

"Gracie. Just enjoy his company. It doesn't matter,"

They both looked up as the band started to play and Jeremy started to sing. Tonya's eyes looked on her friend, seeing the smile on her face grow. His voice filling the tiny bar, penetrating every corner. Tonya had been right again, he was amazing. Looking as though he was more relaxed with every word that came out of his mouth and oozing confidence. Grace liked that. She was anything but confident. Sure she was confident in her work, in a restaurant kitchen but when it came to her personal life, she was far from anything like the person she wanted to be. 

After his song, Jeremy jumped off the stage, right in front of Grace who was busy clapping and smiling.

"Wow," she said. "That was amazing!" 

For a moment, Grace thought she saw him blush. "Thank you," he replied, reaching out his hand. "And I believe you owe me a dance, miss Grace Adams." 

Tonya watched with delight as Jeremy pulled Grace from her seat and on to the tiny dance floor. Richard was watching too! Seeing if his sister was doing okay on her date. But he knew Jeremy would be the perfect gentleman around her. Having warned him that if he didn't there was nowhere he could hide from him. Of course telling him that with a smile and a joke. 

Grace looked up at at Jeremy as he wrapped his arms around her waist. There was a quietness about him now. His cocky Hollywood and on stage persona from earlier now gone.

"I love this song," she whispered as the singer of the band began to sing. 

"There's a little moonlight, dancin' on the sand  
There's a warm breeze blowin' by the ocean as you're takin' my hand"

Jeremy smiled at her know, already knowing that she liked this song. That's why her brother had chosen it as part of the bands set list. 

"I know!" He whispered. "So Miss Adams, you always dance on a first date?"

"Only if I'm held to ransom by a handsome man," she said. 

"If I fall, can ya let me down easy?  
If I leave my heart with you tonight,  
Will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right?  
I'm barely hangin on  
If I fall, can you let me down easy?"

They looked at each other softly as the singer sung those words. Grace sighed, her body relaxing in Jeremy's arms. Looking down for a moment, seeing his hand on her hips and his other hand still in hers.

"The scent of your perfume, floatin' in the air  
Lookin' like an angel, lyin' on a blanket of hair,"

"I can't believe a woman like you is single," Jeremy said, holding her hand tightly. 

"Believe me, it wasn't by choice,"

"I know, Richard told me. That guy is a loser for letting you go," 

Her eyes looked up into his as both of them moved a little closer to each other. 

"And those lips, look to good to be true  
Once I taste that kiss, I know what'll happen  
I'll be at the mercy of you"

Grace could barely make out his lips touching hers. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against them. She looked away, a little embarrassed. 

"If I fall, can ya let me down easy?  
If I leave my heart with you tonight,  
Will you promise me, girl, you're gonna treat it right?  
I'm barely hangin' on  
So if I fall, can you let me down easy?  
If I fall, can you let me down easy?

Let me down easy babe  
Mmmm"

Her face was red, the slightest compliment from anyone lately had been an unwelcome one. She didn't feel beautiful. Especially around a man like Jeremy. Grace shook her head, pulling away from him.

Tonya looked across the room at them then at Richard. Wondering what he had said to make her react in such a way.

Jeremy followed behind her, gently reaching out for her hand. "Hey, Tonya told me about your ex. The guy is a loser. How could anyone hurt you?" 

Grace turned her head back a little to look at him a smile returned to her lips and let herself be pulled back into his arms. "I know this is our first date and probably the last but I just want to enjoy this and not talk about him," she said. 

Jeremy shook his head. "Why would you think this is going to be our only date?" He said as he spun her around, with her back to the band. 

She felt her face go red. "Because your.... Your..." Grace tried desperately to think of a way to finish that sentence. "Your going to Boston soon," she manage to finished.

"That's not for a few weeks. Besides, I wanna see this famous restaurant of yours before I go," Jeremy said. "And I want to see you again,"

Jeremy stopped them moving slowly as the music came to a slow ending.

He took her hand, leading her back to their table. Then stopped. "Or do you want another dance?" Jeremy asked.

Grace fluttered her eyes lashes and smiled. "Think I wanna sit down," she said a little out of breath.   
*  
Tonya and Richard watched the two of them again, seeing Jeremy pull out Grace's chair again for her to sit on. Looking at each other smiling, knowing that they'd done a good thing getting the two of them together. Grace took a sip of her beer seeing that her brothers band were about to sing another song. Jeremy pulled out the chair next to her and sat down so he could get a better view of the band. "You don't mind, do you?" He asked.

Grace shook her head, giving him a small smile in response. "Of course not," she replied. 

He smiled back at her, pulling his chair in a little closer. Both looking at the stage as the band began to sing again. Grace smiled and her brother sang another one of her favourite songs. Her foot began tapping along to the music as they played making Jeremy smile. Part of him wanted to get up and join them on stage but the other was enjoying Grace's company too much to risk leaving her alone and blowing his chances at another date. Instead he let his hand move from his knee to rest on top of her hand, softly. Looking up at her as he did so, seeing Grace smile back. 

The woman smiled. As dates went this wasn't the worst she'd ever been on. In fact there were a few with her ex she could happily erase from her memory all together. This had been one of the best ones. 

They spent the rest of the evening talking and listening to the band. Jeremy enjoying her company more than he had done on a first date before. She was funny and easy to talk too. Finding it difficult to talk about herself, apart from her business. Fiercely proud of the restaurant she had built up in town. Taking a breath from time to time to ask Jeremy more about the upcoming movie he was about to film in Boston and New York. Which he didn't mind. Preferring to talk more about her than about him. One of the traits they seemed to have in common. Which could either be a good or bad thing when it came to having a conversation. 

Grace slipped on her jacket as Jeremy paid the bill. She had wants to go halves but he had insisted on this being his treat. "When you come to the restaurant it'll be on me," she said, checking her cell for any troubles at work. Luckily there was nothing. 

Jeremy out his wallet back in his back pocket and smiled. "Do you want me to drive you home," he asked.

Grace shook her head. "No it's okay, my place isn't far." she answered back.

"Then I insist you let me walk you home," he placed his hand on her arm, softly. 

She looked back at her brother and Tonya as Jeremy leant over to open the door for her. Tonya waved at her unable to stop the smile on her face. 

"Thank you," she responded as he held the door open for her and stepped outside onto the sidewalk. 

Grace turned around on her heels, making sure they were going in the same direction. She smiled at him shyly, her head bobbing around. "We're not going to get harassed by paparazzi are we?" She quizzed. 

Jeremy laughed lightly shaking his head. "No one really bothers me when I'm here at home," he said. "I get asked for the occasional autograph but nothing too scary," 

He let her walk ahead of him, knowing that it was best if she lead him to her apartment. Letting his hand trail at his sides as they walked the few blocks to Grace's condo. For brief moment he let his hand touch hers, not sure if he should hold it or not. This was their first date and he really liked her and didn't to be too over touchy. 

It was a nice evening and the breeze was a little cooler of late. Grace's body shivered as the cool breeze made her hair blow from side to side and made Jeremy stop in his tracks. He took off his jacket, wrapping it over her shoulder. Her own thin jacket having barely any material on it to keep her warm at all. "That's better," Jeremy said.

Grace looked up at him, seeing that he was still only wearing a t shirt that had been hiding under his jacket. "What about you, you'll freeze as much as me," 

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he said smiling at her as he buttoned up the jacket on her. 

They walked a little further until Grace stopped by a group of gates and a front porch. "This is me," she said, taking out the keys from her purse. She walked a little further to her front door, turning to see Jeremy standing behind her. 

He looked up at the building. Having passed by them on several occasions. "This is a beautiful building," he remarked. 

Grace nodded. "I was pretty lucky to get this place. I'm still renovating the kitchen. It's been a labour of love. It's better than the one in my restaurant," 

"Well I'd love to see it sometime," 

Grace fumbled with her keys, trying to find the right one that would let her into her home. Slipping out of her if gets, landing on the ground beneath her feet. Both she and Jeremy bent down to pick them up. Jeremy being the one who picked them up, clutching them in his fingers as he handed them to her. "I think you dropped these," he laughed placing them in the palm of her hands, folding them gently. 

Grace smiled. "Thank you for a lovely evening," she said gratefully. 

"No, thank you. I hope we can do this again it's been really lovely getting to know you, Grace," Jeremy moved a little closer, brushing her wind blown hair behind her ear. 

Her eyes fluttered softly as he trailed his fingers across her cheek and down her arm. Holding her hand softly kissing the back of it. "I'll see you soon, Grace Adams," Jeremy said.

Grace watched him as he walked away, closing the gate behind him. Realising that she was still wearing his jacket she was about to call out to him when her cell rang in her purse. She put the keys in her door and went inside her condo. "Hey Tonya.. Yes I'm alone. No he.. Walked me home," Grace began to laugh with all of her friends questions as she dropped her keys on the table next to the door, using her foot to shut it behind her. "No he didn't kiss me.. It was our first date.. I don't know, maybe. He said he wanted to see me again," Grace placed her bag on the same table and walked into the half finished kitchen taking out a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Look honey I gotta go. I need to make up some time in the restaurant tomorrow. Okay Hun, I'll see you tomorrow." Grace ended the call looking away from her cell for a moment but feeling it vibrate again in her hand. She looked down at it seeing an unknown number come it. Not normally responding to unknown callers she unlocked the screen switching the phone to her other hand. "Hello," she asked, calmly.

"Hi, it's Jeremy," he said down the other end of the line.

A smile appeared on her lips as she heard his voice. "Hi, how did you even get my number?" She asked.

"Tonya gave it me. How does next Sunday night sound?" He asked, waiting for Grace to respond. 

There was a few moments silence as Grace considered her answer. "Sunday is fine. Why don't you call me later in the week and we'll make definite plans!" 

"It's a date! I'll see you Sunday," Jeremy said. 

Grace was sure she could tell he was smiling at her down the phone just by the sound of his voice. She stood in the middle of the kitchen smiling to herself, this time turning her cell off completely. It had been a lovely night. Not having felt so relaxed with anyone for a long time, especially a man. Blind dates had never worked for her in the past and this was a first. Her ex Scott had left her feeling un attractive and worthless. But thanks to Tonya and her brother she could finally put him behind her. Jeremy was funny, sweet, charming and could sing his ass off. Maybe it was because he was famous that Grace was still hesitant to pin down her emotions after just one date. Glad at the chance of a second! 

She made her way upstairs to her room, making sure everything was switched off. Grace noticed her dress hanging up on a hanger above her bedroom door. Her lips began to move, humming the tune of the song Jeremy had sung to her whilst they danced. She thought about the date and how everything felt different now. Scott's poisonous voice in her head now silenced.


	2. This Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her first date with Jeremy, Grace is excited by the prospect for a second.

By Wednesday Jeremy had called her twice to arrange their second date not telling her yet where they were going, just telling Grace to be ready at seven-thirty on Sunday evening! At least she had the restaurant to keep her occupied. Tonya had quizzed her repeatedly about her date especially how it ended. Wondering why Jeremy hadn't kissed her goodnight. If her friend had given out the wrong kind of vibe. 

Grace had spent Saturday morning trying to find a new outfit for her date. Whilst she had enjoyed his company and he was extremely attractive. It was just that she had been taken in by a pretty face before. She knew Jeremy wasn't at all like Scott. Even after talking to him for only half an hour she knew that! After an hour of shopping she found a nice dress and some new shoes. They sat in a bag on her desk in her office at the restaurant. Not the only things she had brought. 

She stared at her laptop, her eyes blurry as she went over and over the orders for the week. 

Being up at 6am to make sure everything was ready for her accountant on Monday morning. Not wanting to spend her day on Sunday feeling on edge. Preferring to relax before her second date with Jeremy. She was looking forward to it but not knowing where she was going brought up a whole new set of problems. *Was it going to be casual? Or somewhere a little more classy? Jeremy was adamant that he wanted it to be a surprise. 

Her eyes peered over the rim of her glasses as she peeked inside her bag, hoping that the dress was going to be enough. Grace pushed the frames back up her nose with her finger as Tonya knocked softly on the door. She smiled at seeing her friend. Probably there for another round of asking more questions. 

Tonya smiled back at her friend. "You're here early. I thought you'd be getting ready for your date." 

Grace shook her head. "You know that's not till tomorrow," 

Tonya looked at the bag. "Looks like someone's been shopping. Buy anything nice," she peered inside the bag seeing a selection of clothing and a pair of blue shoes. "Very pretty," 

Grace looked back at the screen hoping for more of a distraction. Trying not to think about how she was going to look in that dress. That if she was going to fit in it properly! In the shop the assistant had told her it was a lovely fit on her. Which meant it was too small for her and was bulging out in all the wrong places. One thing that had drawn her to it had been the colour. A very striking midnight blue! And of course she had to have the shoes to match. Grace was the kind of woman who had to have everything a particular way. Especially clothes and her kitchen. A place for everything and everything in its place, she tells her staff. She hated clutter and mess. So a dress that had too much colour had been a no no. 

Tonya peered back into her back seeing several objects at the bottom that caught her eye. "What are these?" She asked pulling out one DVD after another. Tonya pulled out one in particular and placed down on the table in front of her friend. "Someone's been busy,"

Grace looked down at the DVD, busted by her friend. Feeling her face flush a little red in embarrassment. 

"are you planning on watching these before your date tomorrow?" She asked.

Her friend shook her head. "I don't know... I was just curious okay so I may have checked out a few websites,"

Tonya's face widened into a grin and laughed. "OMG Grace, did you google him?" 

Her friend stuttered her response barely able to get it out. "Yesss,"

Tonya laughed even harder. "Don't go on those gossip sites honey. You know most of that stuff isn't true,"

Grace turned her laptop around, showing Tonya what she was really looking at look. "Look, look at these women. Now look at me," she said. 

Tonya had hated the way Scott had turned her friend from a confident intelligent woman into someone neither of them recognised anymore. Doubting everything little thing about herself. All the insecurities about her looks she had let go of as a teenager bubbling back to the surface when Scott had dumped her for a girl ten years younger. A girl with everything flat apart from her breasts. 

"You are beautiful. Fucking Scott," Tonya shouted angrily, barely able to control her temper. "If he were here now I'd give him such a.... Fuck I hate that dick!" She turned the laptop back around. "Ignore those sites Grace. You had a good time the other night didn't you?"

Grace nodded, giving Tonya a smile. "I did but... I know he's really a nice guy and funny and.."

".... Red hot sexy," Tonya added, a little glint in her eye. She took stood behind her, making her own search. Finally she found the pictures she was looking for. "Look.."

Tonya showed her several pictures of Jeremy, mostly topless. "Now you can't tell me that he's not sexy,"

Of course Grace smiled. "This isn't about that. It's..," she stood from her chair, pushing the chair from under her, moving across the small office. "I know he's easy on the eye but why didn't he kiss me the other night?" 

Finally she let it out. The question that had been buzzing around in her mind for the last few days. "Is it me?" Her voice shook as she spoke those words. Having uttered them several times during the time when Scott was packing up his things and when he told he he had met someone else. Someone prettier and younger! 

Tonya shook her head. "No honey it's definitely not you. Maybe it's just the kinda guy he is? He likes to take things slow. Why else would he have asked you out again a few minutes after he walked you home. That's one quick worker," Tonya said. 

*"If he's such a quick worker then why didn't he kiss me?"

Tonya shook her head, moving across the room to her friend, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "I'm sure after he sees you in that dress he'll kiss you. I'm half tempted to kiss you myself," she said with a laugh. 

"I'm still not sure about that dress. Maybe it's too.. Revealing for me. I don't even know where he's taking me yet! 

"I'm not working tomorrow so why don't I come over and give you my opinion." Tonya suggested. 

Grace nodded and smiled, thankful for her friend. Who had been there for her everyday since Scott left. 

"And we can watch some of those DVDs too, especially this one," Tonya clutched the copy of Bourne Legacy to her chest. "Get a sneaky sample of the goods," 

Grace sat back on the cabinet behind her. "Are you sure you don't want to date him?" She asked unable to hide the smile on her lips. She sighed thinking about her date. Was the dress going to be too good for where he was going to take her or wasn't she going to be good enough? She looked back into the bag, taking off her glasses. "This isn't me, I don't do these kind of things," 

"What?" Tonya asked. "Go on dates with an extremely handsome guy?" 

Grace pulled out the dress showing it to her friend.

"My god Grace, it's gorgeous. He won't be able to keep his hands off you in that,"

It wasn't the look she was going for but she had learned never to expect anything to go the way she wanted. "Unless he wants go slow!"

Tonya moved closer to her friend. "Is that what you want? To go slow?"

Grace nodded. "This will only be our second date.. He's probably not even thought about it."

"Come on Grace, he's a man! How many dates was it before you and Scott..."

Grace hated to think about Scott. "Second date! But he's not like Scott."

Tonya pulled that face at her friend that she knew all too well. "No he's not. So keep remembering that. Have you heard from him at all this month?" 

*Grace sat back down in her chair casually looking at her laptop screen for a moment, seeing the pictures of a half naked Jeremy. "Not lately. But he's a few days late for his monthly visit."

"Is he still seeing her?"

The chef nodded her head looking up as someone knocked on the door to her office. Outside was her assistant with a smile on her face. "Chef there's a delivery man outside. You need to sign for something." He said, peering around the door. 

"What?" She asked. "All the deliveries came in this morning," 

"Yeah but this one is personal," 

Grace sighed getting up from her chair and heading into the restaurant, followed by Tonya. There standing in the middle of the room was a delivery driver, holding a clipboard in his hand. "Grace Adams?" He asked. 

She nodded slowly, watching as he turned to pick up his delivery, holding a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you, sign here please," handing her both bouquet and clip board. Grace signed them quickly before she dropped the flowers. It wasn't a particularly big arrangement but the smell filed the entire room. She handed the clip board back to the driver. "Have a nice day ma'am," 

Tonya smiled. "Wow who are they from. They're beautiful," 

Grace turned around shooing her assistant back into the kitchen not wanting her private life to become kitchen gossip. She dipped her fingers inside, looking for the card, opening and reading it. "Thanks for the dance. Can't wait to do it again, Jeremy," 

*She turned back to see her friend grinning from ear to ear. "Looks like he's keener than you thought!"

Grace clutched the flowers to her chest, smelling the mixed bouquet of pretty flowers. Scott had only ever brought her flowers when he was guilty about something. And when he had cheated, buying her the biggest bunch she had ever seen! But these weren't too over the top, which is what she preferred than having her restaurant smelling like a botanical gardens. 

"Maybe that's a clue to where he's taking you,"

"Dancing? He doesn't strike me as the dancing type of guy!" Grace said as she smelt them again. 

Tonya saw the look on her friends face. It had been a long time since anyone had made her smile. Even after one date, Jeremy had succeeded in making her smile. Just like Tonya knew he would. She knew Grace's type, before she met the ex. The funny, charming, sweet men that Grace had dated so often in college and in high school. That's why when Jeremy had turned up one night to sing with Richards band and got to know him, Tonya knew he would be perfect for Grace. 

*Grace bundled the flowers close to her as she carried them into the back and into her office, managing to find a vase for them. It was close to lunch time and she locked the door behind her. Still able to see them through the glass windows of her tiny office. Smiling to herself every now and again as she prepared the menu for lunch. 

Every now and again Grace looked through the window, staring at the flowers. They were beautiful. Not the overblown arrangement that she thought someone famous would buy. As she kept thinking about them she kept wondering if Jeremy had actually brought and picked them out himself or got his assistant or someone to chose them for him. The paranoia had already begun to sink in! She didn't want to think like that but she had been hurt in the past so many times by Scott that she was determined not to let herself get too close to Jeremy and visa versa.

The afternoon lunch service went well as it always did. Tonya caught Grace staring at the flowers every now and again, seeing a small smile appear on her face. Tonya knew how hard it was for her to open up to anyone. When Scott had cheated on her and left, Grace had taken two weeks to tell them. Too humiliated to even talk about it. Tonya had never liked Scott, especially after the first time he cheated on her friend! She never forgave him. After the way he would treat her. Going off with these bimbo's then telling Grace she would never look pretty enough for another man to want her. Tonya smiled every so often as she caught glimpses of Grace in her office, looking up once in a while to smile at the flowers that were sitting on her desk. Reading the card, making her smile even bigger. She'd known Grace for a very long time and knew that she was just being careful. Not wanting to jump into relationships like she'd done before with Scott. Tonya didn't blame her. Realising that maybe she should have told her about who the blind date had been with in the first place. But then she would have missed the shock on her face when Jeremy had been standing in front of her. Tonya wanted to see some romance in her friends life! And the flowers had been a good indicator that that's what she was going to get from Jeremy. 

There were only a few more hours to prep for the dinner service. Grace sat at a table in the restaurant, going over tonight's menu with her assistant chef and head pastry chef and best friend, Tonya. Profits had been up over the last quarter, giving her the opportunity to pay off her business partner and ex boyfriend. Wishing she could afford to pay him off completely. Not wanting to deal with him at all. Thankfully he was more of a sleeping partner. A sleeping around kind of partner. She had made herself laugh when she's come up with that little in joke. 

"Everything looks good," Grace said as she took a sip of her coffee. "If things keep going like this we'll be able to look at premises for the new restaurant in no time," 

Everyone was excited at the prospect of opening a new restaurant, hopefully In LA. This was 2 years of planning and hard work. Especially for Grace who had more than though to deal with over the last year. 

She took another sip of her coffee, looking up as she heard the front door of the restaurant open. Catching Tonya's eye as a scowl appeared on her face. Both wishing that the person coming through the door would just turn around and walk back out. Scott stood a few feet inside, looking directly at Grace. That sickly smile on his face that made her stomach churn. 

"Why don't you guys take these in the kitchen and grab some lunch," Grace said. She could already feel her hands begin to sweat as he moved closer to her. But still remained seated. "What are you doing here?" Grace asked, her hands gripping the table. Seeing his face now brought back all the pain and the lies he'd caused her. It was taking every fibre of her soul not to stand up and slap him across the place.

"Can't a guy come visit now? We did both get joint custody, didn't we?" He answered with a smirk on his face, trying to make a joke of it and not succeeding. Only making Grace even more angry. "That is until you pay me back what I put in;"

Scott moved even more into the main room of the restaurant. Grace pushed out the table a little and stood up. Not happy to see him. Over the last six months, Grace couldn't Remember a time when she had been pleased to see him. "Must be that time of the month again," she said. On the same day every month for the last few month, Scott had turned up at the restaurant waiting for his repayment cheque. And every month it made Graces stomach churn to see him. She bent down, searching through the pile of paper work on her desk. Opening a few folders and picking out a small piece of paper. "I don't know why you insist coming here. This should be handled by our lawyers you know,"

By now Scott was standing directly in front of her, the same grin on his face. "And miss seeing your beautiful face every month?" 

Grace pulled a disgusted look. The same look she got when she remembered catching him and Amanda in their bed. The bed which she quickly sold a few days later. "Does Amanda know you keep coming here?" Grace asked. Knowing full well what the answer would be. Scott's silence said it all. She moved around the table, standing face to face with him, her hand outstretched to give him the cheque. 

Scott ran her hand across hers, purposely letting it linger. "You still feel it, don't you?" He looked at her, running the back of his hand down her face. "You always feel so soft. I always loved how soft your skin felt. How your lips felt!" Moving even closer to her, pressing his lips against hers.

Grace closed her eyes for a brief moment. The noise from the bell that hung over the front door waking her from her senses. It ringing twice, signalling that someone had come in walked back out. Scott blocking her view so she couldn't see who her visitor had been. She pushed him away, feeling physically nauseous at his proximity of her. All the flashes of memory of that night ran through her mind. Them, in her bed. 

"Don't touch me," Grace scowled, pushing him further away, feeling all the pain and disgust boiling to the surface again. Trying to fight off the tears in her eyes. "Just take the damned cheque and get out!" Grace tried not to raise her voice any louder, not wanting her staff to hear her. 

Scott moved a few steps back, looking at her. Seemingly taking delight in her pain. Her locked his lips, tasting the cherry lip balm she always wore. "You know it'll never be over between us, don't you?" He said, more of a threat than a statement. 

"I'm sure Amanda would love to know about that," Grace said, taking out her cell phone from her pocket. "Why don't we just give her a call and bring her in on this conversation," She held the phone in her hand, holding it up to his face. 

"You think she'd believe you? Really?" 

Grace looked down, feeling her hands beginning to shake. "She's a fool to believe anything you say. Im just sorry it took me so long to realise how much of a liar you really were."

Scott gave her that smile she hated so much. That smug, self important grin that made her want to smack him again. "You seemed to enjoy it at the time, Grace. As I recall you could never get enough," 

She turned back towards the table, picking up the pile of folders and papers. "That was a long time ago. I've moved on," she let out a sigh of relief as it came out of her mouth. It had taken her six months to say it. To actually mean it. Thinking back to the gorgeous flowers in her office and the equally gorgeous man who had sent her them.

"Yeah, I heard you had a date the other night!" Scott stood there staring at her as she turned back. "So you gonna tell me who it was? How about that big guy who delivers the meat? Or the guy with one eye who refitted the kitchens last year?" 

Grace wanted to tell him. To wipe the smug smile off his fucking face. And to show him those flowers. Not the biggest bunch she had ever received but the most beautiful. "No one you know!" she said, simply. "Now just go. The less time I have to look at your face the more my stomach won't churn when I'm working later!" 

Scott snorted in disgust. "Always so quick Grace. So quick to take my money weren't you! Shame you weren't as quick to realise I was cheating on you!"  
Graces head turned as she heard a phone ringing in the kitchen. Recognising the tone as her friend, Tonya's. Hearing her voice whispering the callers name but not able to make it out. 

"I'll be back next month," Scott said, stepped forward and kissing her on the cheek,"

Grace felt sick inside again. Still not being able to stop seeing him with Amanda in their bed. It was disgusting. She felt disgusted with herself for ever loving him. Letting him touch her. 

Scott turned, heading for the door, folding up the cheque and placing it in his pocket. "I'll see you soon, Grace!" he said ominously as he opened the door and left. 

Tonya watched as Grace flew into the kitchen, making the doors almost swing off their hinges. Seeing the anger on her face. "I'll call you back," she said to the person she was talking too on her cell. "You okay hun?" She asked, seeing Grace prop herself up against the counter. Her arms out stretched and palms laid flat on the chrome surface. Tonya looked across at Grace's assistant, giving him a look. Making him scurry out the back of the restaurant, clutching a packet of cigarettes. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked again.

Grace looked up, tears in her eyes, again. 

"Grace!" Tonya said, her voice soothing and gentle. 

Grace looked down at her hands, seeing them shaking.

"What did that creep do to you?"

The chef forced herself to turn around. She always hated how Scott made her feel in front of others. Feeling weak and pathetic. "Why does he always make me feel like this? Is it always gonna be like this till I can pay him off." she said., trying not to show the tears in her eyes. 

"He's your kryptonite. Every girl has one. Always feeling weak around him," Tonya tried to smile, trying to make light of a crappy situation. "What did he do,"

"He kissed me. You know in that way he did, brushing his hand across my cheek first," 

Tonya nodded. Knowing all too well about Scott's moves. Experiencing them first hand. "Maybe once the new restaurant opens you can pay him off quicker. The quicker you cut him loose the better. He was never good enough for you. You deserve someone who'll Treat you good,"

Grace looked over her shoulders towards her office. Her Eyes falling on the vase of flowers on her desk and a smile curling her lips. "Scott did at first, remember," she sighed as she looked at the flowers. 

Tonya followed her gaze. "Not all men are like Scott. Trust me Hun. Jeremy is different." She looked down at the phone in her hand and smiled as though she knew the most amazing secret. 

"Are you okay. You were on the phone when I came in,"

Tonya shook her head, "oh that, it was nothing. I'll call them back. Well at least you won't have to see Scott for another month and you can concentrate on your date tomorrow night," Tonya said, with a curve of a smile on her lips. 

Grace could feel her hands shaking again. A little more nervous now about the thought of a second date with Jeremy. Especially after those flowers. "Maybe I should cancel," she said, moving into her office. 

Her friend shook her head. "No, you can't cancel. After all the trouble I went to we set you up with a nice guy. Besides I wanna be there when Scott finds out who you've been dating,"

Grace turned her head to see a bright smile on her friends face. "This isn't about scoring points," then she stopped in mid sentence, her smile widening. "But it would be nice to wipe that smug grin off his face." Grace chuckled to herself.

Tonya moved towards her. "See that's the Grace that's been missing all these months. The Grace you need to show Jeremy,"

"Didn't I show him me the other night?" 

Tonya have her a half smile and shook her head slowly. "You were a little quiet."

"Even with the dancing?" Grace asked.

"Even with the dancing," 

Grace looked up in to her office, seeing those flowers again. 

"We both know you Haven't been the same since Scott. You deserve to be happy,"

"I am happy!" Grace took a few steps towards her friend, taking the short distance to her tiny office. 

Tonya followed closely behind her knowing that her friend was lying.

"You've been content Grace, it's not the same. Throwing yourself into this place and the new restaurant has put your own life on hold!"

Grace stopped and turned around, looking directly at her friend. "This place is my life!" She said looking around.

"I know and it's part of mine too. But all work and no fun Grace..." Tonya said with a smirk. "That's why I thought Jeremy would be good for you. He's a lot of fun and that's what you need." 

Grace knew she was right. She could only hide out for so long in her kitchen. One of the few places she felt comfortable and safe. After her split with Scott she'd thrown herself into plans for the new place. Preferring to talk about those plans instead of her plans for her personal life. 

Something caught Grace's attention as she heard her cell phone ring in the drawer of her desk. She opened it, watching Tonya as she sat on the edge of the desk, dangling her legs over the edge just like they used to do in her grandma's kitchen when they were kids. Her eyes looked down at the screen, seeing a text message from Jeremy. She felt her heart sink as she slid her finger across the screen, opening the message.

{text} Unknown: Hi Grace. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel our date for tomorrow. I need to be in New York on Monday morning. I'll give you a call to rearrange!  
Tonya saw Grace's face sink. "What is it?"

Grace dropped her cell on her desk and stood up. "He cancelled on me! Says he's gotta be in New York Monday morning!" She turned back looking at her dress hanging on the back of a nearby chair. "Asshole!" 

Tonya looked at her friend, seeing the disappointment written all over her face. It had taken her weeks to talk Grace around into going on that blind date only to have Jeremy cancel their second. "I'm sorry honey. Did he say why?" Tonya pulled out her cell, staring at it for a moment almost forgetting her conversation with her friend.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you with my stupid problems," Grace said sarcastically. 

She looked back up, quickly, shaking her head. "No, no of course not,"

"Just that he has to be in New York Monday morning. Well that dress can go back," Grace said, standing up and walking the short distance to her office.

Tony's stood in front of her, shaking her head. "You can't. You can't take it back," she insisted. 

"Why not. Don't have any use for it now. Besides someone could wear it better than me,"

Her friend scowled at her. Hating the way she spoke about herself. Those words Scott's and not Grace's. Sometimes Tonya wanted to shake her to shake some sense into her and that doubtful brain of hers. 

"That dress is gorgeous and you'll look gorgeous in it, whenever your second date is." 

"There's not going to be a second date!"

Tonya couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of course there's gonna be a second date,"

Grace shook her head, trying to get close enough to the hanging dress. "It's obvious that he doesn't like me. He just made the second date so he wouldn't look like the bad guy. He just had to find a way of letting me down easy,"

She thought for a moment, back to their date. How they'd danced to that song, "let me down easy," Maybe that's what Jeremy was trying to do. 

"There will be another date," Tonya insisted. 

Grace let out a long sigh. "That's why he didn't kiss me cause he knew it would mean a second date."

Her friend laughed. "We talked about this Grace. Im sure he wanted to kiss you. Next time you see him you can ask him. It was a first date. Some men don't kiss and tell on a first date," 

"I just wished he'd kissed and not told!" 

Grace giggled, feeling her face flush. Remembering the brief touch of his lips against her cheek as he'd said goodbye. "Don't tell anyone I called him an asshole,"

"I won't," 

Grace sat back in her chair looking up at the dress bag that was still hung up. Tonya followed her gaze. "And don't you dare take that back." Tonya said. "Why don't you swap your days off and I could get someone to cover. We could go to a club or have a drink and you can show off that dress." 

Her friend looked at her cell phone again, re reading Jeremy's text message. She was disappointed that he'd cancelled. Really wanting to see him again. He'd made her laugh when she'd really needed it and after seeing Scott, she needed a laugh again. 

"That sounds good to me," Grace said standing up from her chair. "That is if you can get the night off," teasing her friend. 

Tonya laughed then put on her serious face. "I'm sure I can wing it. The owner and I go way, way back!"

"That's okay then," Grace picked up her cell phone, placing it back into her pocket. Thoughts of her broken date now drifting from her mind. "We can meet at my place about 8 and we can go from there."

Tonya smiled. Of course she wanted to help Grace forget that Jeremy had broken off their date. But had something else in mind for their night out.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace stayed on at the restaurant for a few more hours. Finishing off paper work and making re orders before the next morning. Finally going home just after five. Giving her plenty of time to get ready for her girls night with Tonya. Wondering if she should invite some of their other friends, deciding against it. She wanted to get properly drunk and having them pitty her for a broken date would just make her get totally out of her head. She still had a restaurant to run the next day and having an owner with a massive hanger was always a no no in Grace's eyes.

She hung up her dress on her bedroom door and took a shower before checking her messages again. Making sure Tonya hadn't bailed on her too. No last minute cancellation text. Wrapping herself in her robe and sitting on the edge of her bed. Looking up at the door, still annoyed that Jeremy had cancelled. Deep down wanting to impress him. She hadn't told Tonya but Grace had thought about not having another date. Not wanting to feel humiliated again by him cancelling. Having enough of being humiliated to last her a life time. Depending on how drunk she got tonight Grace would or wouldn't call him back to reschedule. 

She turned her head, eying up those shoes that she knew she had in the back of her closet. Still debating whether or not to wear that dress. Maybe it was a little too showy for a girls night out. Grace reached across the bed, picking up her cell off the bedside table.

[text]: Grace: Hi Ton. Still not sure about that dress. Maybe we should get a few bottles in and catch up on some soaps?

A few minutes passed before her friend responded

[text] Tonya: No. We're going out. Put on the dress and I'll pick you up at 8. 

Grace let out a deep sigh. The dress catching her eye again. Wishing it had been Jeremy seeing her in it and not her best friend. She stood up, un hooking the hanger from the door, running her hand down the fabric. In the boutique the sales assistant had said it had been perfect, as though it had been made just for her. Rubbing her hands together in the evil way when she'd rung up the sale, another commission. She smiled to herself, remembering how she'd felt when she'd tried it out in the shop. "Damn it!" Grace cursed to herself. "You only live once, Adams," practically running into the bathroom to slip into her dress. 

Grace didn't just stop at that expensive dress. Finally digging out the shoes from the back of her closet. Wearing her hair down around her shoulders. As a kid she hated having naturally curly hair but realising that people spent a fortune on curling their hair and she didn't have to. Even when she wanted it straightened it took at least twenty minutes standing in front t of the mirror with the straighteners. She searched her bathroom cupboards for her contact lenses. Being blind as a bad without them. Not telling Jeremy that she wore them. One more reason to feel inadequate. Along with being a little over weight. Scott drumming it into her every chance he got. Making fun of it more than once. Telling everyone, anyone who would listen that it was because she was a chef and that she had to sample everything. Which was only partly true. But Grace knew how to pace herself. It wasn't as though she was sat there with plates of food in front of her. 

It was almost 8 o clock when Grace decided that it was futile looking for her contacts and picked up her glasses off the kitchen counter. They were a dark purpley red colour. She looked up as she heard the front door bell. Tonya being very formal for a change. Usually just using her key to let herself in. 

"Why didn't you let yourself in," Grace shouted through the door as she picked up her purse, clutching it close to her body. "I couldn't find my contacts so I've had to wear my..."

As she opened the door, she stopped mid sentence. Not seeing Tonya in front of her but Jeremy instead. "Glasses," she finished, confused. Looking at him, dressed in a dark three piece suit and also wearing his glasses too. "What are you doing here?" Grace left the door open, turning around. Hearing Jeremy enter the apartment behind her. 

"I couldn't make our date on Sunday so I thought..."

"I was just on my way out," Grace mumbled under her breath. Trying to hide the smile on her face. Seeing how handsome he looked. Even if he was just wearing jeans and a black waistcoat, his overcoat draped over his arm.

"I could come back?" Jeremy said, getting ready to turn away. 

Grace responded with a shy smile, opening the door even more, inviting Jeremy inside. She stood a few feet away as she watch him looking around her home. 

"Nice place, very cosy," he said. "There's a lot of potential here," Jeremy added. Looking at the place more like a house flipper than a date. 

She shut the door behind him, nodding her head in agreement. An excited look on her face. Moving towards the kitchen. "I have been thinking of extending the kitchen and gutting the whole lot, starting from scratch. There are these stainless steel ovens like the ones we have in the restaurants. And custom made units that...."

As she turned around she saw Jeremy just standing there smiling at her. 

"I'm sorry I can get a bit passionate when it comes to my work," grace said, her face still feeling a little red. 

"I think it's cute. We all have our passions, especially when it involves work. You have a very good eye!" Jeremy said, still smiling. "Maybe I should hire you to renovate the kitchen in the new house I'm renovating!" 

Grace stood for a moment unsure if he was joking or not. Not seeing him give anything away. "Sure. I'd be happy to take a look! Just let me know when you have the time!" She said. 

Jeremy smiled and looked at his watch. "Shall we go. I don't know how long they'll keep our lane open!" 

"Lane?" She asked.

Jeremy nodded. "That's right!" He took a few more steps towards the door, opening it for Grace. Looking her up and down in that dress. It was as stunning as Tonya had told him. Grace looking equally as beautiful in it! Resting his hand on the small of her back as she made her way out onto the porch. Not having the heart to tell her that she was a little over dressed for where they were going. Plus the mode of transport that was going to take. 

Grace breathed in slowly, letting it out even slower. She liked that he was confident enough to be touchy feely with her. This was only their second date and she relaxed. Apart from the shock of seeing him on her doorstep instead of her friend. She turned around to look at him as she locked the door, placing the key in her purse. Momentarily checking he cell to see if Tonya had texted her yet to apologise. 

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked towards the car parked out front of Grace's condo. Moving away for a moment as he took a step towards his bike, his helmet perched on the handle bars.

"What's that?" Grace asked. 

"My motorbike. It's easier than borrowing a car for the night," 

"But..." Grace stuttered, looking down at herself and what she was wearing. That dress not suitable for riding on the back of a bike! "I'm going to have to change." 

Jeremy shook his head. "You don't need to do that, it'll be fine. Just keep your legs together," he said as he looked down at Grace's legs. 

"Can I help you?" she quipped. "My eyes are up here, Hollywood!" Grace smiled as she said it. Feeling flattered. But not letting him get away with it. The word Hollywood just popping into her head. 

"Hollywood eh? Have you ever ridden before?"

Grace shook her head. "No. Well not since high school but I didn't actually stay on for long," she shook her head as she said it. "I don't know why I told you that,"

She could hear Jeremy laughing to himself as he walked around the bike to sit on it.

"I'll give you that one!" He said as he started the bike and checking out her legs again briefly. 

She looked at him not minding that he took a quick look. Since Scott, Grace was always a little self conscious about how she looked. That's why the dress she brought, the dress she was wearing now was a little more revealing than what she used to wear. Grace couldn't believe that she had let Tonya talk her into wearing it. 

"You look amazing by the way!" He said. 

"Thank you," She smiled. Accepting the compliment. They were few and far between lately. Apart from when she was working. Someone complimenting on how she looked rather than how a plate of food shed cooked was what Grace needed. 

She still had no idea where Jeremy was taking her. Usually liking surprises. Grace looked at herself in the mirror, realising that she was still wearing her glasses. Not the look she was going for for her second date. Having it all planned out. The only thing to survive was the dress. Tonya was still in her bad books but she knew she'd only been sneaky to see her happy again. 

"Are you going to give me a clue to where we're going?" she asked. 

Jeremy turned to her, giving her the same smile he had back in her kitchen. "I want it to be a surprise."


End file.
